Remnant's Legendary Saiyan
by EmperorofCrossovers
Summary: The discovery of a Saiyan child with great potential brought nothing but fear to the King. Not wanting the risk of handing his throne or the universe to a potential threat, he exiled the child to a planet with no humanoid life forms to live or die. But what if fate had plans for that child? What if fate allowed that child to live out his life on a planet called Remnant. AU


**_Yo! How's it going guys, I'm here to give you all a brand new story! Sort of. As you may have noticed, I deleted the White Warrior of Atlas. I decided to go with a different direction with that story and thought that the star of this story shouldn't be Goku but the new canon Broly! So instead of the Atlas military finding Goku/Kakarot, they'll find Broly instead while Goku will have his own story differently. Oh, and I made sure to write the first chapter differently so it won't be much of a copy and paste of the original one. Hope you enjoy it!_**

 _'_ _Damn that King Cold, how could he just leave his entire empire to someone like that?!'_ A fist slammed against the wall of the hallways, cracks appearing underneath his fist. The one who did this was no other than King Vegeta, the current ruler of Planet Vegeta and Saiyans.

Recently, the Saiyans had gotten a visit from King Cold, the one who runs the Cold Empire and was the one that the Saiyans obeyed. At least that's how it used to be. The visit was to inform King Vegeta that Cold was retiring and was leaving his entire army to his young son…Frieza. King Vegeta's fists tighten at the mere thought of that being, it was already humiliating enough for the King to follow someone, but now he had to follow that brat?!

However, even the King knew he was no match for someone like Frieza…but there might still be someone who can put an end to that person. A smirk crept across his face, pulling his fist away from the wall as he resumed his walk to his destination. "Very well, Cold. If you've decided to leave everything to your son, then I shall do the same."

He walked through the halls until he reached a large door, pushing the door open as he stepped inside the large chamber. His gaze fell upon the various nursing capsules within the room, noting all the Saiyan children inside them all.

"K-King Vegeta, what a surprise to see you." Quash, one of the Saiyan scientists called out.

King Vegeta turned his attention to the group of scientist that was in charge of watching over the children.

"May we ask why you honor us with your visit?" Zucchi, a different Saiyan scientist asked cautiously.

"I'm here to visit my son," King Vegeta replied with an impatience tone.

Pumpki, the only female Saiyan scientist, nodded her head. "Of course, please follow us."

The group began walking pass the other nursing capsule. King Vegeta could only scoff at the mere sight of them. "Tell me, what's your thoughts on the current children?"

The other Saiyans were a bit surprised by the sudden question from their king, but they answered.

"Well my King, it seems the low-class children are average as always," Zucchi mentioned.

"Yes, however, there were a few children who possessed pathetic power levels," Pumpki stated before continuing. "We decided not to waste that much resources on them, so we had the parents of those children to raise them in their own home."

King Vegeta nodded in understanding, but he also smirked at this. The reason being was his confidence in his son. They reached a particular part of the nursery where only Saiyan elites are placed. The King walked up the steps as his child, Vegeta, was in front of him.

"My boy, it's no surprise that your potential is astounding." King Vegeta walked closer to the capsule, placing his hand on the glass as he watched his child. "There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be the one to rule the universe, instead of that monster Frieza!"

King Vegeta's gazed soon fell upon a capsule that was nearby Vegeta's. This caused the King to become angry, quickly turning towards the scientists, who flinched when they saw the look of rage on the King's face.

"Whose child is that?! This part of the nursery is supposed to be exclusively for Saiyan elites!"

Quash was the first to speak up, despite how frightened he sounds. "M-My king, that's Broly, the son of Paragus."

"Paragus?" The king repeated with annoyance. His gaze returned to the child, who was sleeping peacefully. "While he is my lieutenant, there's no way a child that isn't royal blood would possess power equal to an elite!"

The scientists fell silent, looking nervous and this did not go unnoticed.

"What is it?"

"Y-Your highness," Zucchi spoke up, "We've scanned Broly's power level and well…while his readings fluctuate, his power is abnormally high."

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the statement. "What are you trying to say?"

"Broly's power might be even higher than Prince Vegeta," Pumpki answered.

King Vegeta never felt such anger before, someone who didn't come elite parents is stronger than his own flesh and blood?! "Impossible! I won't accept such a lie!" He saw that Quash had a scanner for reading power level, so he took it and placed it against Broly's tank. Broly starts crying, and the device began beeping rapidly before it explodes.

The King, Zucchi, and Quash were all shocked by this. Meanwhile, Pumpki remained calm as she's taking notes.

"Q-Quick! Get a new scanner! This one was obviously defective!" Zucchi ordered as Quash rushed off to get another.

King Vegeta couldn't even fathom what had just happened. His fingers are twitching as he felt sweat trailing down his forehead, his heart pounding. The King couldn't even move from his place, and there was only one reason why he felt like this, fear. As far as King Vegeta knew, the only people that caused him great fear was their new leader, Frieza, and Beerus the Destroyer.

"My king," Pumpki called out, snapping the King back to reality.

"W-What is it?"

"Despite what happened with the reading, it's obvious to say that Broly possesses great power. And I believe I have a reasonable explanation for that."

"And that is?" Vegeta asked cautiously, unsure if he'll like the answer or not.

"Well, there's a chance Broly might be the legendary Super Saiyan."

After hearing the scientist's words, King Vegeta's resolve hardens, and he has made up his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that the child would be a significant threat against both his family and the throne itself. He will not allow someone like this to exist and ruin the destiny that is meant for his child.

"I at this moment order this child to be exiled!"

* * *

Sounds of footsteps echoed as a lone figure was running up through the large hallway, a Saiyan warrior named Paragus. He'd recently heard the news of how his newborn son, Broly, possessing an incredible power level. Any Saiyan father would be proud to know their child had that kind of strength at such a young age, but there have been rumors that Broly was being sent to Planet Vampa.

Paragus didn't want to believe that rumor. There had to be a mistake. Why would his child be given such a task even though he has great power? Usually, only low-class Saiyans would be given such a job.

Soon Paragus reached the door and pushed it opened to enter the throne room. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Paragus, who takes a knee as he lowered his head.

King Vegeta, who was on his throne, looked at Paragus with a slightly bored look. "Paragus, I don't remember calling for you."

"My king, forgive my sudden intrusion." Paragus then rose his head. "I heard rumors that Broly was being sent off to planet Vampa, is that true?"

"It's true. I ordered Broly to be sent to that planet," Vegeta admitted but decided to lie on some parts. "I sent him there as a training mission, and I wish for nothing more than to help Broly develop his extraordinary potential."

Paragus was still unsure about the king's words. Something didn't feel right. "But my king, why not allow Broly to remain here? Wouldn't it be better to help develop his abilities here?"

"I believe Broly will gain the proper training on Planet Vampa. Besides, with Broly there, he'll most likely cultivate the planet for sale, isn't that what we Saiyans do?"

"My king, Planet Vampa is nothing more than a planetoid with a harsh environment and no humanoid life forms. It wouldn't even be a good planet to sell." Paragus pointed out.

King Vegeta let out a sigh of annoyance as he grew tired of coming up with excuses for Paragus. "Very well, Paragus, the real reason we're sending Broly to Vampa is that he'll be exiled."

"What?!" Paragus' eyes widen in shock by this as he stood up, looking at the king with disbelief. "But why?! He could be a great help for Planet Vegeta!"

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed sharply at Paragus' sudden burst. "That's where you're wrong, a child born with such power is nothing more than a risk. I merely decided to remove the risk before it can cause any harm upon us."

"But sire, I promise you, he won't be a risk! With the proper training, I know he can become a great warrior!" Paragus replied desperately.

"That's exactly what worries me, which is why he's being sent off to a remote planet. He won't receive the proper training to become a Saiyan warrior. He'll be nothing more than an exiled Saiyan." King Vegeta stated coldly.

Paragus' clenched his fist as he heard this, the idea was ridiculous. "King Vegeta, I believe you're making a grave mistake. I'm certain Broly's powers will benefit this world, why abandon such a great potential?! Or perhaps the real reason is you're afraid!"

The crowd of Saiyans near King Vegeta flinched at the mention of their king being afraid. Hearing their king being insulted like that was something no other Saiyan would dare do. All they could do was listen as Paragus went on.

"Maybe you're just afraid that Broly will become too strong for you and will claim the throne!"

"Enough, Paragus!" The king shouted. "The decision is final! As we speak, Broly's pod is being prepared to be sent off."

That was the last straw. Paragus quickly flew up as he crashed through a window, taking the fastest way to where the pods are usually launched. _'I won't allow this to happen! I'll raise Broly to be a mighty warrior, and I'll make you pay for your ignorance! One day, I will have my revenge!'_

Those were Paragus' last thoughts as his eyes widen from the blast that pierced his chest. His whole body shook from the shock as he looked down to see the hole in his chest and his blood staining parts of his armor. Paragus coughed up some blood as his body started falling.

At the same window Paragus flew from, King Vegeta was seen with his hand raised, revealing that he was the one that fired the beam. He let out a scoffed as he lowered his hand. "Arguing with me is enough to be punished severely, Paragus, I couldn't allow you to be with that monster." He then turned to his fellow Saiyans.

"Jica!" King Vegeta called out, startling the Saiyan named Jica.

"Y-Yes sire?"

"The pod has been properly prepared for him, correct?"

"Y-Yes, we made sure the pod's programming would be disabled the moment it lands on the planet," Jica answered nervously.

King's Vegeta glared at Jica for a few more seconds before returning to his throne. "Good, the farther away that monster is, the better."

As King Vegeta sat on his throne, his thoughts still focused on the child. He even looked at his hand for a brief moment, seeing that it was shaking a bit. He clenched his fist, _'Paragus should have been grateful, I decided to allow his child to live. Still, to think someone like that could exist and a mere child at that!'_ King Vegeta shook his head as he tried to forget about the child…After all, Broly was no longer his problem to deal with.

* * *

Outside of the castle walls, there was the launch pad which held most of the Frieza's force ships and the location that launched the Saiyans pod. A particular pod was being prepped for launch, a grunt inserting the location of the planet into the pod's computer and soon entering the special programming ordered by the king. Once everything was set, the pod was activated as it slowly rose before heading towards the atmosphere at an incredible speed.

The pod had finally broken through the atmosphere as it was on its way towards Vampa, where Broly will live out his life as an exiled Saiyan. Or at least that might have happened if they had expected the unexpected. The pod had to go through an asteroid field, and one of those asteroids was about to crash into the space pod.

Usually, the pod would be strong enough to shatter any asteroid that comes in its path. However, once the pod had destroyed the asteroid that stood in its way, the rock affected it. The impact caused the space pod's system to malfunction a bit and thrown off course. The pod was no longer heading towards the hostile planet Vampa but towards a world known as Remnant.

The pod had reached Remnant's gravitational field, and it pulled the pod downward towards it. Shortly the pod had crashed into the ground, kicking up the dirt as it was creating a trail behind it. It didn't take too long for the pod to finally settle down, remaining there as the sun began to set.

Hours had gone by since the pod had landed, but it didn't go unnoticed. A total of ten figures walked through the forest where something was detected and had fallen somewhere around the area.

Most of the figures wore a white-gray body armor that covers their upper bodies. Each of them had several different highlights along the helmet and arms. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, barring their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them.

Meanwhile, only three figures wore a white hazmat suit.

They were all scanning the area to find what they were looking for, one of the figures in the hazmat suit then noticed something in the distance, a large sphere.

"Over here!" The figure called out as the others followed.

The three hazmat figures looked over the large pod before one of them turned towards the soldiers. "Spread out to make sure the area is secure."

The soldiers nodded before following their order, leaving the three remaining figures to examine the pod.

"What do you think it is?" One of them asks, revealing a female voice.

"It's what we've been looking for." Another one replied, this time a male.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Azul." The woman said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean just what the heck is this thing? Is it some sort of vehicle?"

The second member, now known as Azul, chuckled lightly. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Marron. Besides, I doubt it's a vehicle. It doesn't seem to have any way of moving, other than rolling."

"We'll find out more once we take it back to the lab, hold it…" The last member then noticed a window on the pod. He looked through the glass and saw something that surprised him. "My, my, truly a fascinating discovery."

"What's inside?" Marron asked.

"A child," He replied as he looked over the pod, trying to find a way to open it.

"A kid?!" Azul exclaimed. "What the heck is a kid doing in there?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's probably best to take off our mask." The last member stated.

"What the hell are you suggesting, Verde?!" Azul yelled, shocked by what his teammate said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Azul has a point." Marron agreed. "We don't even know if the pod is emitting some sort of energy that may be harmful to us."

"I understand your worry. However, it wouldn't be wise to greet the child while wearing these mask. He might get scared, and that's a situation I wish to avoid." Verde stated as he pulled off the mask, revealing a young man with light green spiked up hair with a braid, and wearing black, square-like glasses.

The other two looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Fine then, but if we end up sick because of this, then I know who to blame," Marron complained as she removed her mask, revealing her to be a young woman with brown hair tied up in a yellow band and with deep teal eyes.

"Same," Azul confessed as he removed his mask, revealing to be a slightly older man with navy blue hair and the front of it is dyed a very bright blue.

"Rest assured, the probability of us getting sick is quite low. But if we do manage to become ill, then I'll be sure to heal you both."

"You're the last doctor we would want," The two said simultaneously before looking at the pod.

"So how do we open it?" Marron asked.

"Well, seeing how the pod didn't show any sign of damage upon impact, we'll most likely need tools to force the pod to open up. I'll request the equipment, but given the chance the pod might be made of an unknown material, it'll be hard to know if our equipment will have any effect on it. This will definitely take time to open it…"

Before Verde could finish his sentence, Azul kicked the pod, and the pod let out a hiss as the door slowly opened.

"I-I can't believe that worked," Marron muttered in disbelief.

"Same, I just did that because we were already unethical," Azul admitted as he chuckled.

Verde merely shrugged. "Results are still results," He moved closer to the door once it was fully opened.

Verde took note of the cushion material within the pod and the computer that was attached to it, but his gaze soon focused on the small child.

"Fascinating," Verde muttered as he reached for the child, scooping him up and held him in his arms.

Azul and Marron looked over the child as well, noticing the strange outfit and one other feature.

"Hey, isn't that a tail?" Azul pointed out.

"You're right, so it's a monkey Faunus?" Marron questioned. "But why would a Faunus be in there? I doubt the Faunus would be able to develop something like that without us noticing."

"Perhaps he isn't a Faunus," Verde said, watching the child sleep in his arm. He looked back to his teammates. "Contact the soldiers to bring the Bullhead. We'll bring both the child and pod back to the base."

* * *

Broly was resting on the floor inside a white room. There wasn't much inside, except the large one-way mirror. The child groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them as he was waking up. He looked around the white room, and his mind couldn't process the situation at hand. Broly took notice of the mirror, standing up as he reached the mirror and saw a reflection of himself.

Broly tilted his head out of curiosity as he pressed his hand against the glass, seeing his reflection following the same action. Soon Broly pulled his hand away from the mirror and started walking around the room, wondering how he got here in the first place.

An unfamiliar sound caught Broly's attention as he turned to see someone entering the room. Broly wasn't sure how to feel by the sudden appearance, his attention went towards the man's light green hair. However the next thing that got Broly's attention was something in the man's hand, it looked to be something round and red.

The man took notice of the gaze and chuckle, sitting down and handing the object to Broly. "Here you go."

Broly didn't understand what the man was saying, but once he saw the round thing in his hand, the young Saiyan took it. Broly looked at the ball, his eyes filled with wonder.

"It's called a ball." The man said.

A ball? Broly wasn't sure what it was supposed to be but his first instinct kicked in as he tried to eat the ball. Broly's eyes widen as he quickly pulled the ball away from his mouth, the taste of it was utterly awful. Broly didn't see the point in having it, so he threw it at the man.

The man caught the ball and smiled at Broly. "You don't eat the ball. You do this." The man placed the ball on the ground before rolling it towards Broly.

Broly saw what the man did, and it piqued his interest, taking the ball and following the same action the man did. The man rolled the ball back to Broly, and the Saiyan child did the same thing, etc. As this went on, a smile crept on Broly's face as this was fun for the child.

"Broly," The man spoke up, earning the child's attention. "That's your name, Broly."

"B-Broly?" Broly repeated as he pointed towards himself, earning a nod from the man.

Broly remained silent for a bit, taking in the information before giving the man a smile of his own. "Broly!"

* * *

Lieutenant Ironwood was currently sitting in silence as he waited within an airship that was taking him to a specific location. Hours ago, there was a foreign object that was detected and crashed. Ironwood had sent a research team to figure out what the object was and the team had found something interesting. They had brought the object to a secret base, and he was ordered by his higher commander to head there and see what they have discovered.

"Lieutenant Ironwood, we've reached our destination, and we are about to land." The pilot informed him, earning a nod from Ironwood. He brought himself off of his seat as he made his way towards the back of the plane, waiting before it began to open up. Ironwood walked out of the airship, seeing a building site that contained a wire mesh fence and on the outside were Atlas troops, guarding various spots around the building.

Ironwood made his way towards the front of the gate, being saluted by a solider that was guarding the entrance. The soldier soon opened the gate as Ironwood entered the perimeter, soon greeted by the other soldiers as they pulled the door open for him.

He took a glimpse at the inside of the building and walked deeper into the hallways. His footsteps echoed off the stainless steel walls, looking above him and saw a few armed guards on the second level. Ironwood returned his attention in front of him as he was now in front of an elevator with a scanner besides it.

Pressing his hand against the scanner, caused a white light to appear underneath his hand which scanned it. The light turned green once the analysis was complete and the doors automatically opened. Ironwood walked into the elevator as the doors closed behind him. He pressed one of the buttons, and the elevator went down, the trip lasting for what felt like a minute.

The doors shot open at the lowest level, revealing a hallway with various doors but two soldiers were standing beside one particular door.

The two soldiers greeted Ironwood as the lieutenant entered the room. There was a small control panel in front of a large one-way mirror. Inside was two of the group that had discovered the unknown object.

Marrow and Azul, who now were wearing lab coats, noticed Ironwood and quickly saluted.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Ironwood." They both greeted.

Ironwood acknowledged their greeting before looking at the window, a bit surprised by what he saw. He saw Verde, rolling a ball towards a small child, who repeated the action and was smiling. The child wore a gray onesie but a tail poked out of the clothing.

"What exactly did you find?" Ironwood asked, unsure what the situation was.

"A-Ah well, the unknown object was a pod," Marron answered.

"A pod?" Ironwood repeated, now seeing the reason why a child was here. "And I'm guessing that boy was in there?"

"Yes sir," Azul said before continuing. "The kid was found inside the pod, wearing some sort of armor. As you can see, he also possesses a tail."

"So he's a Faunus?"

Marron shook her head. "Unfortunately, we don't think he is." Marron then brought out a tablet, tapping on the screen before handing it to Ironwood and Marron began to speak as Ironwood looked at the tablet, which was showing images of a white pod and the location of where it landed.

"The pod we found is very strange, as shown in the photos, you could see that it left quite a trail. Normally something like that shouldn't cause that much damage unless the pod had gained an incredible velocity, in this case, it…"

"It was most likely shot down from the sky, am I right?"

Marron nodded at what Ironwood said, but she let out a sigh. "That's the theory, but it's also the least likely."

"And why would that be?" Ironwood questioned.

"It's because of the way the pod is designed," Azul spoke up. "When we first saw it, we couldn't believe that something like that would be able to move at that speed. There wasn't any evidence that it had a type of engine or that it broke off during the crash."

"Where is the pod now?" Ironwood asked as he thought there might be more to the pod.

"It's within the base. We can show you if you'd like." Marron offered.

"Do so,"

Marron and Azul nodded, but before they would leave, Marron pressed a button on the control panel before speaking up.

"Verde, Lieutenant Ironwood is here. We're going to see the pod, be sure to meet us there."

The child looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from. Meanwhile, Verde looked towards the window, giving a smile and nodding.

"Right, right, I'll meet up with you soon," Verde said.

Marron, Azul, and Ironwood left the room and walked through the hallway before reaching another door. Azul opened the door and the three of walked into the room which is filled with many computers that were occupied by many scientists in white laboratory jump-suits and black framed glasses. In the center of the room was the same pod that the boy was found in. The pod was opened, and there were many wires attached to the computer located in the pod. Ironwood was able to tell that the cables were extracting whatever data they can get from the pod while the tech workers seem to be looking over strange symbols on the screen.

"As you can see, the pod possessed a computer, and we're trying our best to gather whatever data we can get," Marron explained.

"Any results?"

"The results are a bit difficult to say, it turns out that the computer was programmed to delete any data it may have programmed with." Azul elaborated. "We managed to retrieve some bits of info but, they're all in these strange symbols."

"I see…" Ironwood said looking contemplative. "So all that you managed to find was a pod with no information and a child?"

"Actually, his name is Broly." A voice spoke up.

The three turned to see the source of the voice and saw that it was Verde.

"About time you showed up," Marron remarked, earning a small chuckle from Verde.

"I do apologize, but Broly is quite a handful, so it was a bit difficult to leave him."

"Broly? Why did you give him such a name?" Ironwood questioned

"Well, technically I didn't." Verde admitted, "While most of the data within the pod's computer had been erased, we did manage to retrieve a piece of useful information and successfully translated."

"And that would be Broly?"

"Well, it's just a guess," Verde answered. "You must admit though. It is quite a catchy name."

"Regardless of what name you decided to give him, I'm guessing you have more information I should be aware of." Ironwood bluntly said.

"You're right to guess so," Verde replied as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a scroll, tapping on the screen. He then passed it to Ironwood, who took the device to look at it.

Ironwood saw three different DNA strands, looking at Verde for an explanation.

Verde soon spoke when he took notice of Ironwood waiting for an explanation. "I'm guessing you were already told that there's a chance that Broly isn't a Faunus?"

"Yes, Marron had mentioned it," Ironwood responded.

"Well, before he woke up, we managed to take some DNA from him and took a closer look. We found out that it didn't exactly match to either a human or a Faunus. This guess of ours is completely a wild one, but given that Broly's pod crashed from the sky, it's most likely that…"

"He's a being from above the stars?" Ironwood finished with a slight look of disbelief.

Verde gave him a small nod. "That's the only thing we can think of,"

"I know it seems like a stretch, but it's the conclusion that we all agreed upon," Marron added.

Ironwood became silent, pondering what the best action to take. It took him a minute to snap back to reality, and his attention went towards the three leading scientists. "From this point forward, Broly's identity will remain a secret. His existence will only remain within these walls."

"Umm, lieutenant, what about General Persimon? Shouldn't he know about this?" Azul asked.

Ironwood shook his head. "No, he's soon to retire, there's no need to involve him in this. Is that understood?"

The three nodded at his words, "Yes sir,"

"Good, now since there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave. Remember, your mission will be to observe Broly and see what exactly makes him different from us." With that being said, Ironwood took his leave. As Ironwood was exiting the room, there was something on his mind.

 _'I suppose we'll have to see if this Broly will become something great for Atlas.'_


End file.
